Nymphadora Lupin::
by MaryLupin1979
Summary: Fiz para um Challenge. A minha 1ª RT. Diário de Tonks com suas dúvidas às vésperas de um casamento com Lupin que se adivinha atribulado.


**.:NYMPHADORA LUPIN:.**

**20 de Julho**

Querido diário,

Não sei por onde começar. Fazia tempo que não tinha um diário… desde que deixei cair o último no lago de Hogwarts no meu último ano lá. Até hoje, cada vez que eu olho a lula gigante, tenho a estranha sensação de que ela me olha com um sorrisinho malicioso… Mas deve ser só imaginação minha.

Você deve estar se perguntando porque é que eu resolvi voltar a escrever num diário, depois de tantos anos. É que a minha vida deu uma reviravolta imensa nos últimos tempos. Depois de três anos de treinamento para Auror, finalmente consegui. Sou uma Auror! Bom, talvez se eu tivesse pensando antes sobre o que realmente é ser Auror, não tivesse feito o treinamento e enveredasse por um caminho menos perigoso, que exigisse menos trabalho e, acima de tudo, menos concentração. Mas, como sempre, a minha cabeça foi a última coisa a agir e, quando eu vi, já estava lá.

Contudo, não posso me queixar. Rotina é uma coisa que não tenho; emoção é uma coisa que não me falta; além disso, conheci um monte de amigos novos e ingressei na nova formação da Ordem da Fênix! Quem diria que eu, Nymphadora Mary Tonks, iria fazer parte da famosa Ordem da Fênix!

A coisa melhor de tudo isso foi ter conhecido Remus Lupin. Ah, como ele é maravilhoso! Carinhoso, meigo, forte, poderoso, charmoso, com um senso de humor fantástico… Dizem que não existe no mundo nenhum homem perfeito? É porque não conhecem o Remus.

Demorou algum tempo até que eu percebesse que o que me unia a ele não era apenas uma grande amizade e admiração. Como é que eu poderia imaginar que tinha me apaixonado? Logo eu, que sempre tinha dito que o amor só atrapalha a vida e que é bem melhor ir ficando com esse e com aquele, curtindo a vida, do que casar e ficar presa para o resto da vida a uma só pessoa. Eu, uma garota moderna e independente, sempre achei ridículas aquelas meninas que viviam suspirando pelos cantos por paixões não-correspondidas, como aquelas bruxinhas românticas do século XVI, que viviam obcecadas com Poções de Amor. Pois é. Mordi a língua.

Remus não é um homem fácil. Fechou o seu coração para o amor, depois de uma decepção amorosa na sua juventude, em que foi separado da mulher que amava pelos pais dela, depois de atacá-la numa noite de lua cheia. É que Remus é um lobisomem, 'tadinho. Como é que alguém tão bondoso e meigo pode se tornar uma fera sanguinária uma vez por mês?

A verdade é que Remus não consegue arrumar trabalho, desde que aquela mulher com cara de sapo, a tal da Dolores Umbridge, propôs aquela lei anti-lobisomem. Pobre Remus, não tem nem como se sustentar a si mesmo, o que dirá a um casamento? Foi por isso, pelo seu "problemazinho lunar" e pela nossa diferença de idade (como se 14 anos fosse muita coisa!) que Remus lutou tanto contra o sentimento lindo que florescia dentro daquele enorme coração: um verdadeiro amor por essa sortuda que aqui escreve.

Mas agora… Depois dos últimos acontecimentos dramáticos, tanto Remus quanto eu precisámos de um ombro para chorar as nossas tristezas (perder Dumbledore foi um abalo terrível para todos nós) e, com a ajuda da santa Molly Weasley, Remus assumiu seus sentimentos e me pediu em casamento.

**25 de Julho**

A data do casamento se aproxima a largos passos. Não consegui ainda descobrir um vestido que seja a minha cara, nem imaginar uma cor de cabelo que fique bem numa noiva. O vestido já vai ser rosa, por isso cabelo rosa está fora de questão.

Minha mãe anda assoberbada com os preparativos para o casamento. Já decidiu que a festa será na sede da Ordem, já encomendou comida, música, já mandou os convites – depois de ter que refazê-los todos de novo porque, mais uma vez, derramei o tinteiro sobre os convites originais. Dona Andrômeda ia me comendo viva! Eu achei que _ela_ ia virar lobisomem, mesmo estando longe da lua cheia!

Mas dessa vez, eu tive perdão. Estou nervosa demais. Odeio isso. Odeio perder o controle de mim mesma! Que ideia essa coisa de casamento! Não seria muito mais fácil as duas pessoas morarem juntas e pronto? Tem que ter todos esses rapapés de vestido comprido, cerimônia de casamento, buquê, véu, grinalda, festa… Ah, certo, de festa eu gosto! Já estou até imaginando… eu e Remus, dançando… Será que ele sabe dançar? Ah, o que é que isso importa? Se não souber, eu ensino… O pior é que eu também não sei. Da última vez que tentei ter aulas de dança (sim, euzinha tentei ter aulas de dança para não fazer feio no baile da formatura), ia para a esquerda quando todo mundo estava indo para a direita, quase quebrei o cenário que estava atrás de mim e… bom, de repente, senti uma coisa estranha debaixo das minhas mãos… A música continuava tocando e eu continuava dançando - ou tentando dançar – e, de novo, lá estava aquela coisa estranha debaixo do meu pé. Só então resolvi olhar para ver o que era que eu estava pisando… E foi então que vi, com grande horror meu, um cara – provavelmente produtor da banda que iria tocar no baile -, me olhando com ar apavorado, suplicando que eu não pisasse mais a mão dele. Que vergonha, Merlim, que vergonha!

A Molly diz que o Remus vai conseguir colocar um pouco de juízo na minha cabecinha de vento e que eu já amadureci muito com todo sofrimento dos últimos tempos, mas sinceramente eu acho que "pau que nasce torto, nunca se endireita" e, para ser totalmente sincera, eu até gosto de ser assim. Pelo menos, não tenho rotina, só o fato de andar na rua já é um perigo constante! Eheh!

**26 de Julho**

Última prova do vestido. É lindo! O meu pai queria que fosse branco, ficou todo chocado de vê-lo rosa. É a origem trouxa dele falando mais alto. Mas a minha mãe conseguiu calá-lo, lembrando-o que ela própria casou de amarelo.

Papai resmungou alguma coisa, mas logo perdeu o mau-humor, ao ver a filhinha vestida de noiva. Os olhos dele ficaram marejados de lágrimas ao olhar para mim. Senti um aperto no estômago e corri para os braços dele, os meus olhos ficando embaciados de lágrimas, também.

Em breve, não serei mais a "menina do papai" e, apesar da minha eterna rebeldia, agora é que eu vejo o quanto todo esse carinho paterno (e materno) vai me fazer falta.

**29 de Julho**

É amanhã.

A noite caiu e o próximo sol que surgir já vai ser o sol que iluminará o dia mais importante da minha vida. Amanhã serei Nymphadora Lupin, a Srª Remus Lupin.

Um arrepio percorre a minha espinha.

A ânsia quase me mata.

Remus esteve aqui. Acabou de sair e se despediu com um beijo cheio de significado… o nosso último beijo de solteiros.

Até amanhã, meu amor…

"_A despedida é uma dor _

_tão doce todavia _

_que eu te direi boa noite_

_até que seja dia"_

Shakespeare o disse. Eu o repito.

**30 de Julho**

Chegou o dia… Será que todas as noivas sentem esse frio na barriga? Essa vontade de pegar um vira-tempo e voltar atrás? Essa vontade de parar o relógio para que o tempo pare também? E, ao mesmo tempo, essa vontade de acelerar logo essa droga desse relógio para que chegue logo a hora? Para que passe logo a hora?

Estou assolada por uma amálgama de sentimentos e sensações. Os meus olhos não param de se encher de lágrimas, como se um cisco teimoso insistisse em não deixá-los em paz. O que se passa comigo? Eu vou me casar com o único homem que amei na minha vida. Então, porque raios estou sentindo essa coisa estranha? Esse constrangimento? Essa angústia? Porquê?

As lágrimas correm pelo meu rosto, como se os meus olhos escuros fossem uma fonte que jorra sem parar uma água mágica, plena de sentimento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senti bater na porta.

- Entre. – Disse, enxugando as lágrimas.

Minha mãe entrou aqui e me viu num estado deplorável, de olhos inchados, cabelo sem cor nem penteado, deitada na cama. Hermione Granger e Gina Weasley, minhas damas-de-honra, entraram atrás dela.

- E aí, Tonks, já está pronta? – Indagou Hermione, entrando no quarto com um sorriso, que se desfez ao reparar nos meus olhos vermelhos.

- Tonks… - Começou Gina – Você está bem?

Esbocei o sorriso mais alegre que consegui e repliquei:

- Não se preocupem. Acho que é pânico de noiva.

Hermione e Gina olharam uma para a outra. Dava para perceber que estavam constrangidas por presencear uma cena tão íntima.

Minha mãe sentou-se na minha cama, junto de mim, e acariciou os meus cabelos sem cor nem penteado e, respirando fundo, começou a falar docemente:

- Nymphadora…

Senti um arrepio subir pela minha espinha. Odiava quando ela me chamava assim. Aliás, odeio que qualquer pessoa me chame pelo meu primeiro nome. Ela deve ter percebido o meu arrepio, porque imediatamente se corrigiu, falando com um tom mais meigo ainda:

- Nympha… Você está com dúvidas?

Senti uma lágrima correr pela minha face. Como é que ela sempre sabe o que eu estou pensando e sentindo? Nenhum som saiu da minha boca. Abracei-a, vendo Hermione e Gina, consternadas, atrás dela.

- Bom… - Gaguejou Hermione, atrapalhada. – É… é melhor a gente deixar vocês duas a sós.

As duas saíram, atabalhoadamente, porta fora, mas Hermione ainda disse, antes de sair:

- Pense bem, Tonks. O Lupin é um homem maravilhoso, não merece ficar plantado no dia do casamento. Mas um casamento não é uma coisa que se faça com dúvidas.

Gina resolveu continuar o raciocínio da amiga e acrescentou, olhando-me com carinho:

- Mas seja qual for a sua decisão, nós vamos estar do seu lado.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça, mostrando que estava de acordo com o que Gina dissera, e ambas desapareceram, deixando-me a sós com a minha mãe.

- E então, filha… Vai me dizer o que foi que houve?

Suspirei, tentando organizar as ideias. Não sabia direito o que estava sentindo.

- Mãe… eu…

Minha mãe me olhou nos olhos, mas não insistiu. Ficou ali, esperando que eu continuasse, mesmo que eu demorasse para falar. Isso me deu forças para continuar:

- Eu amo o Remus, mas… Mas eu não sei se estou preparada para casar.

Os olhos de minha mãe pareciam penetrar a minha alma, mas ela continuou sem falar nada, só esperando me escutar. Prossegui:

- Eu sou tão jovem… - Solucei, sem conseguir mais conter as lágrimas teimosas. – Tenho tanta coisa ainda para viver… O casamento é uma prisão! É uma mudança de vida radical demais! Milhares de responsabilidades surgindo de um momento para o outro! E o Remus não merece casar com uma mulher que tem dúvidas sobre o casamento, que não sabe direito aquilo que quer.

Só então minha mãe falou. Com um suspiro, disse:

- Eu sempre achei que vocês estavam sendo apressados demais. Sempre te achei imatura demais para casar já. Mas depois de tudo que você passou, a guerra, a sua depressão por amor, depois de tudo isso, eu achei que você tinha mudado, amadurecido…

- Eu também achava isso, mãe! – Solucei, com um enorme aperto no coração, que parecia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. – Mas agora eu vejo que sou a mesma menina imatura e infantil que era antes daquela batalha no Departamento dos Mistérios em que eu deveria ter morto a tia Bellatrix, mas me deixei derrotar por ela. Se eu tivesse resistido, talvez o Sirius ainda estivesse junto de nós. Em parte, foi por minha causa que o Remus perdeu o melhor amigo dele. – Naquele momento, senti que as minhas forças me abandonaram e desabei por inteiro. – Eu não mereço o Remus, mãe, eu não o mereço!

Minha mãe me olhou com um brilho diferente no olhar:

- Então é isso? – Perguntou. – Você se sente culpada de uma coisa que não fez?

Ergui os olhos e encarei-a.

- Você e o papai sempre me disseram que eu jamais deveria me arrepender das coisas que fiz, mas sim das coisas que deixei de fazer. Muito bem. Eu deixei de matar a tia Bellatrix e, com isso, privei o Remus do melhor amigo dele. O amigo que ele queria que fosse padrinho do nosso casamento.

Senti duas mãos firmes segurando os meus ombros. Minha mãe me olhava com carinho, enquanto me agarrava com força e dizia:

- Nymphadora, você não teve culpa! Eu achei que você já tinha ultrapassado isso. Quantas vezes a gente precisa te dizer que você não teve culpa, filha? Bellatrix é mais velha, mais experiente e, acima de tudo, tem um ódio no coração que a leva a fazer coisas que você jamais faria. E, por outro lado, pode ter certeza que eu não ia ficar muito feliz se você matasse a minha irmã… por pior que ela seja.

Foi como se eu tivesse levado um tapa na cara. Nunca tinha visto as coisas por esse prisma. É. Não foi culpa minha; e se eu tivesse acabado com a tia Bellatrix, iria causar desgosto no coração de minha mãe;

As palavras de Hermione ecoavam nos meus ouvidos, como uma música cujo ritmo se fixa na mente e não quer ir embora: "_O Lupin é um homem maravilhoso, não merece ficar plantado no dia do casamento_". Ela tinha razão. Remus não merecia que eu desistisse do casamento na última hora. Todavia, por outro lado, ela também dissera: "_um casamento não é uma coisa que se faça com dúvidas."_

Dúvidas? Como poderia eu ter dúvidas? Eu não tinha culpa da morte de Sirius… e eu não precisava ser solteira para viver a minha juventude. Mas precisava, sim, da companhia de Remus, de acordar com aquele olhar que me mata junto de mim… Como é que eu pude ter dúvidas alguma vez?

Enxugando as lágrimas, abracei a minha mãe e sorri, dessa vez com vontade, dizendo:

- Obrigada, Dona Andrômeda. Você disse tudo que eu precisava escutar. Eu vou me casar, sim. Tenho certeza que é isso que eu quero.

Minha mãe sorriu, com um brilho de felicidade, misturado com a saudade antecipada nos olhos já rasos de água:

- Minha filhinha, assumindo o controle da sua própria vida, virando mulher casada… E eu não poderia desejar um homem melhor para ficar do seu lado, querida. Que bom te ver crescer.

Ela se levantou, acariciando o meu rosto e encaminhou-se para a porta. Levantei-me também, com uma renovada alegria dentro do meu coração. Levantei tão rápido que, sem querer, derrubei a vela que estava na cabeceira da cama.

Minha mãe revirou os olhos e comentou, com um suspiro ligeiramente divertido:

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nymphadora Mary Tonks Lupin. Meu nome de casada. Já sou a Srª Remus Lupin.

Nunca imaginei na minha vida que ser noiva, a protagonista de um casamento, fosse algo tão emocionante.

Cheguei atrasada na igreja. Bom, como é da praxe a noiva chegar atrasada, ninguém reparou… o que foi uma sorte, já que o motivo do meu atraso não foi intencional: antes de sair, resolvi tomar um gole de uísque de fogo, para acalmar. Erro meu. Fiquei tonta, entornei o conteúdo do copo em cima do vestido de noiva e esqueci por completo o feitiço que me ajudaria a tirar a nódoa.

Aflita e com medo do que minha mãe falaria se visse a nódoa, quis escondê-la, colocando na frente o meu buquê de rosas brancas, que condiziam com as rosas da grinalda entrelaçada nos meus cabelos dourados (é, depois de muito experimentar, chegamos à concusão de que essa era a melhor cor). Escusado será dizer que, em pouco tempo, acabei esquecendo de esconder a nódoa… e a minha mãe reparou. É claro que, como eu previa, ela guinchou como uma louca, me chamou de irresponsável, enfim, tudo que eu esperava, mesmo. Contudo, acabou por apontar a varinha ao meu vestido e, num ápice, ele ficou como novo.

Remus me esperava no altar, de olhos brilhantes de felicidade e emoção. Eu sabia que, para ele, aquela era a realização de um sonho que ele nem se atrevia a sonhar. Remus não se achava digno de amar. Muito menos de fazer uma mulher feliz.

O meu coração batia descompassado, de tal forma que eu não ficaria surpresa se ele pulasse para fora da minha boca, enquanto eu entrava na igreja, de braço dado com meu pai e com o buquê de rosas brancas na outra mão, seguro com toda minha força, como se fosse um troféu do qual eu jamais ia querer me separar…

Todos os convidados me olhavam. Eu podia ver Molly Weasley chorando de emoção. Atrás de mim, Gina e Hermione avançavam, lindas e maravilhosas, nos seus belos vestidos de damas-de-honra.

Eu avançava, também, com o peito quase rebentando de tanta felicidade. Todos aqueles olhos pousados em mim me fizeram sentir uma verdadeira princesa de casamento trouxa.

Foi então que o inesperado – ou nem tanto, em se tratando de mim – sucedeu: pisei o vestido, tropecei e me estatelei ao comprido no chão, praguejando em seguida, sob o olhar escandalizado do padre e de algumas senhoras – Molly incluída – que haviam sido convidadas para o casamento.

- Nymphadora! – Exclamou a minha mãe.

Olhei-a e esbocei um sorriso desajeitado, sentindo o rubor inundando as minhas faces:

- Está tudo bem, mãe. Tudo… tudo ótimo!

Remus me olhava, sem saber se havia de sair do altar e vir me ajudar. Felizmente, não foi preciso. Meu pai me ajudou a levantar e eu vi uma porção de olhos pousados em mim, tentando conter o riso… e fui eu que não me contive: soltei uma gargalhada sonora… muito pouco digna de uma princesa trouxa em seu casamento… Mas eu sou diferente, mesmo, sempre fui e gosto de ser assim.

Assim, fui conduzida até o altar por meu pai e recebida por um Remus que conseguira manter a compostura, apesar dos percalços.

E assim me tornei a senhora Remus Lupin… Com uma felicidade que não dá para descrever, mas que eu desejo a todo mundo... mesmo sabendo que achar um homem como ele é como achar uma agulha num palheiro. Mas não devemos nunca desistir de sonhar com essa alma gémea que nos espera algures. Remus me achou; eu achei Remus; e tenho certeza que, se alguém ler essas linhas do meu tão desinteressante diário – desinteressante, mas carregado de amor -, vai achar a sua alma gémea também. O amor é a magia mais forte que existe; e essa magia está impressa nessas páginas, para quem quiser se deixar enfeitiçar por ela.

**.:FIM:.**


End file.
